Death the kid X Mizuki and Sibling love
by AngelUchiha-Chan
Summary: Hey everyone Angel-Chan here and doing another side story. It's pretty much just Mizuki and Soul hanging out with each other and some Death the Kid. If anyone is confused with Mizuki and Soul relationship. Read Starting a new life for two to find your answer in the first chapter. Anyway this is another tickle story. Hope you like it.


**A/N: Hey Everyone Angel-Chan here and i'm doing another side story with Death the Kid and I guess i have a fetish with tickling i guess...Shut up leave me alone I'm weird. Anyway to the people who are reading '****_A New life Starting for two'_**** series I'm very happy that some of you guys really like it. You guys are really Amazing anyway and i also think that Death the Kid and Soul are super hot. I'm working on the chapter as we speak anyway enjoy the side story. **

Death the Kid X Mizuki and Sibling love

It was bright in Death City and Mizuki woke up and took a shower, quickly got dressed and went out the door. She started walking to School. It took her about twenty minutes for her get there when she finally got to the top of the stairs her half- brother soul was waiting for her at the entrance. She walked towards him and smiled "Sorry I was late i overslept." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay sis, anyway Lord Death is waiting for us" he said walking to the entrance of the school and Mizuki followed him. When they got to the Death room Lord Death was waiting for them. "Yo Lord Death you have anything for us" the half sibling said simultaneously. "Actually I have something for soul to do" Death said clapping his hands together.

"Really" soul said giving his signature smirk. "Yes I want you to find Mizuki's weak points" he said. Soul turn to Mizuki and she smiled at him sweetly. He walked to her and looked her in the eyes. "Hey Mizuki?" He said giving her a smirk.

"Yes, Soul?" She replied back to him. "Are you ticklish?" He said walking closer to her as she backed away and started to runway from him. "Soul when I said find her weak points i meant tickle her." He said giving him a peace sign.

Soul nodded and went after his half-sister. 'Me? Ticklish? I'm not I just want him to get that to close' she thought to herself. She was still running until she bumped into Death the Kid. "Ow my head." She said rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry kid I didn't know I bumped into you" she said. Kid got up quickly and took Mizuki's hand and started running to the Cresentmoon classroom. Mizuki started to blush a bit.

When they got the classroom kid slam the door close and both of them of out of breath. "W-what was that about?" I said trying catching my breath and slouching on the wall.

"I'm so sorry about that I was trying to get away from Liz and Patty" he said. "Same here with Soul" she said getting up and walking over to kid. "I feel bad for you" he said as walking over to her putting his and on shoulder. "How come, kid" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"How?" He chuckled a bit as he grasps by the hips and pulled her closer to him. "I'll show you how" he said In whisper husky voice. "So why are you running away from Liz and Patty?" She asked as she gave him a hug.

Kid hugged her back and let go of her. "Apparently my father put them on a quote on quote mission to tickle me" he said fixing Mizuki's bangs so they will be symmetrical. "There we go, now your perfect." He said winking at her which made her blush even more.

I'm "So why are you running from soul" he said pulling her closer to him as they touches noses. Mizuki was about to faint to how close they are. "Let's hide first and then I can show you."'he said letting go of her.

Meanwhile with Soul,Liz and Patty was looking for Mizuki and Kid. They looked everywhere around the school expect for one place. On the other side of the door with Mizuki and Kid they were hiding in the closet. "Are you sure about this,kid?" Mizuki said sounding nervous. "I'm sure they won't find us in here" he said as they was in an awkward position.

Both of his hands were on the side of her. Mizuki was looking the other way. Kid started chuckling a bit. "What's funny" She said lightly hitting his chest. "You are" he started to laugh. Mizuki blushed a bit and she blushed even more when she looked at him.

"Weren't you gonna show me something , kid?" She said smirking at him. "I just wanna how long you'll last being tickled." He said giving her a smirk of his own. Then he start to tickle her sides. Mizuki trying her best not to laugh. "Come on now, Mizuki let's a smile that we love so much" he said tickling her sides faster.

"K-kid stahahahahap" she said laughing in between words and trying to get away from kid. Kid kept on tickling her even fast which making Mizuki squealed a little and losing her footing she tripped on kid. Kid also started to lose his footing and falling out of the closet pulling her with him. Kid fell on the floor with Mizuki on top of him.

"Ahahahanaha K-kid, stop please" she said between laughter. He finally stopped and let her breath. She was still giggling and heavy breathing from the aftermath. "W-wow if that ticklish, soul gonna have fun with you" he said bringing his hand brushing her cheek, "shush already" she said calming down and was about to get off him until he yanking her down closer to him. "What I'm about to do to you can keep it a secret.

Like a miester to miester secret." He said bringing her face close to his. With that moment kid kissed Mizuki passionately making her moan a little. "I can keep a secret if you can?" She said kissing him one more time. "That secret is exactly?" He said scooting away and stood up. She stood up as well and dusted herself off.

"I never kissed a grim reaper before" she said blushing. "Things are getting steamy in here" Patty said laughing at the both of them. Mizuki and Kid turned around to see the weapon trio looking at them and smirking at least Soul and Liz are and Patty is being hyper as always. Mizuki ran to soul and gave him a hug. Soul hugged her back and looking confused. "How much did you guys hear?" She said blushing like crazy.

"We heard a lot" Liz said walking over Kid and patty was laughing at Kid. The Thompson sisters and Soul both nodded their head and start to tickle them. Soul started to tickle her bellybutton which made mizuki squealed like a little girl and bursted out laughing.

"N-not the bellybutton ahahahahah come on Soul i'm super ticklish there" she said tears was flowing down her eyes. Meanwhile the Thompson sister and kid have a full blown out tickle fight which kid is losing by the way. While the Evans siblings are having the tickle fight like their life depends on it. Until he pinned her down to the floor.

This made her blush and smiling at him and heavy breathing soul kissed her on the cheek also following he stopped tickling her. Mizuki returned the favor and kissed him on the cheek as well sharing their love.

**There you go everyone it's done the side story is finally done. Going back to the main story hope you like this. Favorite story and author. This is Angel-Chan signing off. Bye :3**


End file.
